gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Energy (TheSlicer)
Energy is an extremely powerful High Being, and is most probably the most powerful being in the Multiverse of Life. He is also the leader of the Guardians of Life. Biography Early History Energy was created personally by the creator of the Life Multiverse, Life himself, and was Life's first original design. A thousand years later, he helped put down a Skrall insurrection on the Ko-Matoran planet Rygnos. Realizing the need to create a strong organization dedicated to continuing order, Energy created the Guardians of Life, and began recruiting members. The Fall of Life A hundred thousand years after the creation of the multiverse, Energy was sent to the Guardians' base at Rygnos after an earthquake shattered the Ko-Matoran capital city. Using his powers, he repaired the city, even as reconstruction efforts by six Toa Nuva were underway. The Toa Nuva returned to the center of the Life Multiverse, Planet Prime, only for Lewa to return with news that Life had been put to sleep by a being named Death, who had appeared from an unknown source that day and burned Planet Prime. Energy acted on that information and destroyed the Guardians' base of operations and all memories of it aside from those of Lewa, who had become a Turaga, and the members of the Guardians themselves. The Order was committed to secrecy from then on, and established a base on an asteroid orbiting the gas giant Xenia in the Prime universe. He then began hearing the telepathic will of Life, which prophesied destinies, and started doing his part to ensure that those destinies came to pass. Three Destined Toa Through the prophesies of Life, Energy became aware of three Toa of Light in the Toa Order with destinies that would shake the multiverse: Luus, Tanma, and Leut. Using his powers, Life summoned the Toa to the Temple of Life in the base and attempted to give them a briefing of their mission: find and kill Death. Leut protested, claiming it to be suicide, and Energy teleported him to a time and place where he would prove useful. Energy gave the remaining two Toa SK-1 series skyboards, and transported them to the foot of the Mountain, even though he knew that they would fail in their mission. Abilities and Traits Energy is extremely powerful, able to control and manipulate all forms of energy and matter, making him virtually invincible in battle; however, he does not normally go into battle, claiming that he does not want to get his hands dirty, but in reality knows that Life does not intend him to fight. Thus, he has only been in a full-scale battle once, against the Skrall, and he easily defeated their entire army, even though he prefers to toy with his enemies before finishing them off. He has an enormous range of powers which help him to do so, ranging from disintegration, teleportation, conversion of matter and energy, to simply stopping the function of the mind of an opponent. Curiously, Energy is blind, as he considers sight to be inferior to simply sensing objects. Energy is more powerful than either of the other two High Beings, even his creator. Life contemplated the matter of creating a being more powerful than himself for a long time before coming to the conclusion that it was not unwise, as Energy was, he knew, entirely loyal. Death, meanwhile, has been contemplating for millennia a way to defeat Energy in battle. Weapons and Armor Energy carries two Energy Nightblades. However, they are not often used. When in use, they channel his powers, and they are engineered to be virtually indestructible. In addition, he does not need to possess a physical form, but he chose his winged form because it appealed to him. Trivia *Some beings, such as Leut, consider Energy to be evil, which is incorrect; it is simply that he is rabidly dedicated to his cause. *It is possible to defeat Energy in battle. *Energy is the only being to know Death's true identity, other than Death himself. Quotes Category:The Last Apocalypse Category:Characters Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:TheSlicer